


that's what siblings are for

by esmeraldablazingsky



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding, narrowly avoided punching, protective kankuro, this is really random oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeraldablazingsky/pseuds/esmeraldablazingsky
Summary: The sand siblings are allowed to insult each other, but so help anyone else who tries.





	that's what siblings are for

**Author's Note:**

> this is somehow even shorter than the last thing I posted.

It was a little strange, this sudden and visceral urge to punch someone in the fucking face. Normally, Kankurō prided himself on his ability to not get involved in pointless violence- after all, he wasn't Gaara. He didn't have an insatiable bloodlust and a demon in his mind, but here he was, trying not to give in to his longing to just turn around and deck some guy, preferably somewhere that would hurt. A lot. 

Well, to be fair, it wasn't just 'some guy.' It was some guy who apparently had the audacity to insult Temari and Gaara within 20 feet of Kankurō, which, admittedly, would not have been a problem with him until recently. Kankurō stood still for a second, willing himself to just let it go- it wasn't an uncommon occurrence, anyway- until he just couldn't ignore it anymore. Dammit, Gaara was trying so hard to change his image, and Kankurō couldn't just let it all slide. 

"What were you saying just now?" he said, casually stepping into the offender's path. The expression of fear and contrition on their face was more than satisfying. 

"I- I apologize," said the unsuspecting citizen, paling noticeably and taking an unconscious step backwards. 

"Okay," said Kankurō, inclining his head ever so slightly and keeping his gaze steady for a few more seconds just to make them uncomfortable. If not to intimidate random people in the street on the others' behalf, what were siblings for, anyway? 

 

"You didn't have to," said Gaara mildly when Kankurō told him what had happened. 

"It didn't seem fair," Kankurō pointed out. "You're trying." Gaara shrugged, but Kankurō could see the relief in his expression. 

"Well, I would have just punched them," said Temari, dropping from the ceiling and scaring the shit out of Kankurō. 

"We know," muttered Kankurō, glaring at her. "Trust me." Temari rolled her eyes. 

"Well, if you ever need anyone else punched, you know who to ask," she announced, ruffling Gaara's hair unceremoniously and heading for the door. "I can't have anyone but me insulting my little brothers. That goes for you too, Kankurō." The door banged shut behind her, a gust of wind sweeping the room in her wake. 

"She's terrible," sighed Kankurō. "I'd probably fight someone for her too." That's just how siblings were, he supposed- fierce rivalry and even fiercer love. He snuck a glance at Gaara, whose face was mostly unreadable as usual- maybe there was a hint of a smile there, or maybe it was just Kankurō tricking himself. Always an enigma, that Gaara, but an enigma that Kankurō would be willing to take hits for. 

He silently cursed himself for being so sentimental, and his siblings for making him that way- but then again, he really couldn't expect anything else. That's what siblings were for.


End file.
